


A Short (Long) Taxi Ride

by bravinto



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey back from a dinner date is taking way too long for someone's short patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short (Long) Taxi Ride

**Author's Note:**

> the usual self-indulgence (plz mind the tags)

The way back to the Shatterdome was not so far but, unfortunately, they got stuck in the evening traffic. The taxi driver turned out to be very talkative.

“So, you guys are from the Shatterdome, huh”, he said.

“Yes”, said Hermann curtly.

He didn’t want to be rude but frankly, after the huge meal he’d just had he’d rather lie down and not engage in casual conversations.

“What do you do in there, if it’s not a huge secret?”

“We are the Science division”.

“My nephew is a mechanic there. Works day and night! He also brought me Weis’ autographs. Only Hu’s and Jin’s, though”, the driver lamented. “Cheung was away at the time… Maybe you could get me one?.. I’m just joking”.

He kept talking, but Hermann lost the thread of the conversation because all of a sudden Newt’s head was on his shoulder, Newt’s heavy breathing at his ear.

“You alright in there?” the driver asked.

“Yes, my colleague just had a bit too much… beer”, Hermann lied.

Because Newt wasn’t drunk, it was quite a different deal altogether…

“I’m so full”, Newt whispered. “I’m hecka full. And horny. Smart move, Herms, I’m gonna pretend I’m drunk, he won’t notice a thing”.

“Can’t it wait till we arrive?” Hermann mumbled, hoping it was too low for the driver to hear.

“Nah. It’s too long. I’m very full, Hermann, I need a belly rub”.

He felt his hand guided sideways and placed on Newt’s warm and noticeably bulging belly. The top button on his jeans was undone; Hermann toyed with it.

“Jeans got too tight”, came the whispered explanation.

He gave Newton an ‘I am not surprised’ look.

“Is it true what they say about the Rangers? Do they really have dancing exercises for the Drift thing?” the driver asked.

“It is, or at least, it used to be. Nowadays we do not have enough funding to support too many activities”, Hermann said, moving his hand discretely up and down Newt’s belly.

It was inappropriate but he heard Newt’s pleased grunt at his ear and decided to just go with it. Besides, it was pleasant, and also kind of the whole point of the evening. To have a dinner date out in the city; to go back; to kiss, still tasting of sweet sauce and duck; to fuck, still full of their favourite local cuisine dishes. It was going to be messy and gross and fantastic, just thinking of it made him feel warmer in the groin. Alas, they were still stuck in the streets of Hong Kong. The car moved ten meters ahead then stopped again. The driver cursed in Cantonese.

“I want you to hold me down and kiss my belly and lick my bellybutton and then suck my dick”, Newt breathed.

To hell with it; Hermann placed Newton’s bag between their knees, to cover up in case the driver looked back. He tugged the zipper on Newt’s pants down and struggled to one-handedly untuck the long tails of the shirt. He undid the last few buttons and slipped his hand beneath, at last feeling the taught, smooth skin, hot under his fingers. Newt reclined further back to give him access. Hermann rubbed his stomach in slow circles and `heard him make a dirty little noise of pleasure.

“Do you have many days off in the Science Division?” the driver asked. “My nephew never has any free time”.

“Or maybe I could sit on your dick”, Newt whispered, “but you would have to hold me upright, ‘cause it’d be hard for me to ride you when my belly’s so big and heavy. You’d have to massage it for me”.

“Not many”, Hermann said loudly, suppressing a hard gulp. “We always have our hands full. Today was a rare treat”.

It was getting difficult to keep the conversation up and ignore his growing arousal.

“A rare treat, yeah”, Newt said quietly. “’D you like the food? Are you full?”

Hermann nodded and felt Newt’s hand slither its way under his jacket to palm at his full belly. Thankfully, it made no move to untuck or unbutton anything, Hermann had hard time answering the driver’s questions as it were.

“I like it when you are full”, Newt purred in his ear as they sat in the dark back seat of the slowly moving car, touching each other’s stuffed bellies. “You’re skinny and it shows when you’re full. I’m thinking, maybe we could rub our dicks together between out bloated guts, huh? Would you like that? Or, or if you wanna, I can fuck you in front of the mirror so that you could see me gropin’ your big stuffed belly when you’re coming all over it? I’d love that”.

The taxi driver said something but Hermann missed it because he had to keep his hips from jerking at that moment. He panicked and squeezed Newt’s belly hard, earning a loud pained hiss.

“Hey, you okay?” the driver asked.

“I think it’d be better if we got there faster, my colleague doesn’t look very well”, Hermann said hoping the slight tremble in his voice he couldn’t hide would be interpreted as concern and not _lust_.

“No throwing up in the car!” the driver warned.

“If you do that again, I might”, Newt complained to Hermann.

"You didn't leave me any choice".

"Or gave you too many choices?" Newt smirked. 

The driver turned the wheel abruptly and hit the gas, bringing the car out on the pavement – the prospect of his back seat getting covered in vomit must have been threatening enough to make him break the rules and deliver his passengers faster.

“Cover up while I am paying”, Hermann said when the taxi stopped in front of the Shatterdome entrance mere minutes later.

“I’m gonna pretend to be drunk all the way to our room”, Newt grinned. “So that you have to hold me around my waist as we go. Did you like any of my ideas? Choose some or think of your own before we get home!”.

“Yes, yes, alright”, Hermann grumbled.

It was somewhat embarrassing, but he didn’t mind.


End file.
